


Lurking at the Edge of Vision

by Lightmoon_LightingTheWay



Category: Naruto
Genre: Horror, Implied/Referenced Character Death, One Shot, Other, at least i hope it is, scary fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 11:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3132458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightmoon_LightingTheWay/pseuds/Lightmoon_LightingTheWay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was dark, damp, and he was alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lurking at the Edge of Vision

**Author's Note:**

> Trying my hand at horror, feel free to comment. I didn't have a beta to look it over so I apologize for any mistakes.

  He shivered, pulling his knees in closer to him, wrapping his arms around himself in an attempt to conserve heat; an attempt to shield himself from the biting winds. He squinted in the darkness, attempting to see past the dark. It was disconcerting, Naruto reflected, to be blind. It made him feel helpless and _small_ -like he was a child again, crying alone during the nights hoping someone _-anyone_ would hear him. He shook his head, now was not the time to reflect on such dark thoughts he told himself sternly. He needed to get out of here…wherever here was. He squinted again, why was it so damn _dark_?

Where was everyone?

The last thing he remembered was…

Naruto startled. He couldn’t remember _anything_. He closed his eyes, breathing through his mouth, dragging air in, and letting it out with a _whoosh_.

In. Out. In. Out.

He opened his eyes again, and uncurling, reached out tentatively, reaching into the darkness. He couldn’t feel anything. Naruto grabbed at the air blindly, his heartbeat quickening.

“Kakashi? _Sensei_?”

His voice echoed back at him. That was good, right? He sniffed the air-the fox had his uses. It was damp, a cave perhaps? Naruto caught another smell, it was cloying and metallic-blood.

“Teme? Sasuke?” Naruto called out, desperate for Kakashi’s strange eye smiles, Sakura’s yells of ‘bakas’ and Sasuke’s irritatingly smug smirks.

There was no response, just the echo of his wavering voice.

 _Wait_.

Naruto caught a sound, and he strained his ears. A foot step. Someone was stepping slowly and purposefully towards him; like a predator. He scooted back, his instincts yelling at him.

Run _runrunrunrunrunrun._

Naruto squeezed his eyes shut. _Nononononono_. It was a dream, just a bad dream. Go away _awayawayaway_.

 

“Naruto?”

He raised his head, looking up hopefully at the source of the warm- _familiar_ voice. He looked up at the masked face of his teacher.  

“Sensei?”

Kakashi only gave him his signature eye smile, ruffling his hair. Naruto uncurled, getting to his feet, ignoring the oppressive darkness. It was alright, Sensi was here, and now it was alright. He glanced over Kakashi’s shoulder. Nothing.

“Where’s Sakura-chan and the Teme?” He asked, craning his head, staring into the darkness.

“Sensei?”

Kakashi gave him a strange look, and Naruto backed away from him, his instincts screaming again. To run, to flee, just get _away_.

 

“Who _are you_?”

Kakashi cocked his head, looking eerily frightening, his gray eye seemingly darkening.

“What do you-“

“Stop it. Kakashi-sensei would never leave one of us behind. Who _are you_?” He repeated again, his heart racing, and Kakashi- _no_ the _thing_ smiled, sending shivers down his spine.

“Perceptive, aren’t you?” The thing said admiringly, tilting his head, studying Naruto.

“What did you do to them?” Naruto asked, his eyes hard.

It laughed. It _laughed_ and threw it’s head back- _Kakashi’s_ head back, before composing itself, baring his teeth in a parody of a smile at him.

“ _I_ am your worst nightmare,” it responded, circling him with a predatory gait, stalking gracefully around him, “I am the one that lurks in the darkness, _waiting._ ”

Naruto held himself stiffly, his eyes darting around for an exit, his body rigid and ready to flee.

The thing _smiled_ again, stepping towards him, it’s eyes flashing.

“As for your friends, well, _you_ my dear will be joining them soon again, “ it purred, it’s features marring in a snarl.

And it _lunged_.


End file.
